choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyrus Fabian
Cyrus, a character in the #LoveHacks series, is one of the founders of PicTalk and one of the Main Character's dates. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 10. Appearance Cyrus has blue eyes, black hair and tan skin. He wears a black suit with a white shirt and a blue pocket handkerchief. Personality Cyrus is very arrogant and blunt, shown when he mocks Main Character's order at the restaurant and his repeated compliments of her dress (if she is wearing the premium dress), and even telling his secretary to return the rejected ring he offered in front of her. He is also uptight about his image, as he made a fuss about "looking poor" in the fancy restaurant should Dani not wear the premium outfit, even bribing the waiter for a decent table. He is also ruthless, having stolen the idea of PicTalk from someone else because he "codes way faster and better". Cyrus mentions having made more money with the app than the original inventor got from the lawsuit. He often talks in slang terms. Cyrus tends to impress with gifts only affluence can buy; he named a star after Dani despite knowing little about where it is, offered her a telescope when she sarcastically suggested it, had reservations of next naming asteroids and constellations after her, suggested taking a canoe ride and gave her a very expensive ring. These gifts, however, are shallow and empty, as he felt no genuine affection for her and even shrugged off her comments on how munificent they were. Although he is snobbish, he still values professionalism, as he respected Cole's wish to hear him out about his lost phone after he stumbled into Fabian's newly-purchased gym only when the former suggested mutual business courtesy. Chapters #LoveHacks Book 1 * Chapter 10: We Need To Talk About Rich Guys! * Chapter 13: 13 Dating Fails You Have To See To Believe (Picture) * Chapter 17: 17 Things Never To Do At A Work Party (Picture; Determinant) Book 2 * Chapter 12: 12 Things You Wish You Could Forget About Last Night * Chapter 18: This Series Finale Will Have You Shook Rules of Engagement Book 3 * Chapter 7: Le Voyage dans la Lune Relationships Main Character Main Character went on a date to a restaurant in Italy with Cyrus for her article. At first, he shared with her the opportunities of wealth, such as a deluxe ride in a private jet, a dinner in a fancy Venetian restaurant and even trying to impress her with a ruby ring to secure a second date. When the last one backfired because it was excessive, he treated her poorly, ignoring her and talking to his secretary within earshot about returning the item and his future dates. His affection for her is only skin-deep, as he insults her opinions and brushes off her comments throughout the whole date. Gallery RoE Nana Brother ring.jpg|Gift to MC Trivia * He looks like Reza Fassihi, a character in the "Most Wanted" series. * He makes a cameo appearance as a VIP at the French film festival in Rules of Engagement, Book 3, Chapter 7. * Cyrus has a personal driver and multiple private jets. * It is implied that the person Cyrus stole the idea of PicTalk from filed a lawsuit against him. * Cyrus revealed that he was a member of the Rho Gamma fraternity, a reference to the game Hollywood U. * The name Cyrus is of Persian origin and means sun, one who bestows care, young, far sighted, lord. * The surname Fabian is Latin in origin, which means "bean-grower" or "bean-seller". *He shares the same forename as Cyrus Vescovi of the The Royal Masquerade series. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'LoveHacks' Characters